


Trauma Cat: The full Story

by NyctophobiaPup



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I couldn’t write even if I tried, I wrote this like 5 months ago, M/M, Uh oc story, hahha lesbian cat story, im so freaking tired, my writing sucks, not warrior cats, warrior cats sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophobiaPup/pseuds/NyctophobiaPup
Summary: I wrote this to practice my writing skills lol.Gggagahah don’t read this im-
Relationships: Chloe/Patch, Roxie/Rebell
Kudos: 1





	Trauma Cat: The full Story

**Author's Note:**

> haha lesbian cat story go burrrrrrrrr

**_Haha grammar errors go burrrrr_ **

Once there was a beautiful white cat. She was such a beautiful cat , male cats would give her gifts such as mice or even flowers when she was nothing but a kitten. Her name was Chloe. Chloe had an all white-groomed, snow fur coat along with pink paws. Her eyes were as beautiful as the morning sky. One day, when she was out in the forest. Chloe met a cat, who charmed her like no other had. They called him Patch, unlike Chloe. Patch was a stray cat ~~but he knew how to not only woo the ladies but fool them into thinking he was right about anythin~~ g. Patch was covered in long smooth dark brown fur covered in dark stripes along with light brown paws and a white long tail. His fur was covered in a pattern of light brown and white stripes. The two cats became mates within a flash and soon Chloe was pregnant. All of the cats cheered for her, as she would have a litter of kittens to raise. But Patch was the complete opposite after the kittens were born. In total Chloe had 6 kittens but one stood out, one was black. Fully black. Her other kittens were white and were a mixture of brown or a dark brown. Chloe had three females and three males. But Chloe didn’t mind her kitten's dark color till Patch started to become distant. After Chloe gave her kittens a bath, she trotted over to her mate.

"Patch?" she spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes, Chloe" the male respond

"Patch why have you become so distant lately? We have kits now this is a new start for us!"  


Chloe said in a hurt voice.

"That kit" he simply responded.

"What? Which one?" she replied 

"That black one-" 

"Not this again" she muttered 

" _No, black cats are bad luck. That things cursed you see_ " the tomcat stood up

"Roxie? Honey there's nothing wrong with her"

"It's that _‘thing’_ or me, Chloe."

"Ill guess i'll find her another home"

"Leave it on the streets"

"What?"

"Someone will want it"

"Wha-? Are you crazy? She’s three weeks old she’ll die out there"

The male yawned and replied

"That kit or me, Chloe" Patch said once more and left.

Chloe didn’t know what to do. She loved her kit dearly but her other kits needed a father figure. She knew she couldn't raise them on her own.

It was night by now.

She climbed up the building and walked into her humans house through an open window, where she saw her kits playing. But only 5 of her kits. She searched for her other kit. 

Peaking into the other room she saw.

A tiny cat sat watching the night sky.

"Roxie, dear?" She spoke in a soft voice

The black cat turned to her. She almost blended in with the night, her purple eyes shining.

"Yes Mother?" She had a beautiful voice indeed just like her mother.

Roxie jumped off the edge of the window.

"Follow me" she muttered and jumped out the window climbing onto the thick bricks.

"Mother, you sound sad? Is something wrong?" Roxie asked, jumping into a white car.

Chloe turned a corner. "Nothing, dear" she held back tears "J-Just follow me"

Roxie, following her mother turned the corner along with her. She found she was in a strange alleyway.

"Mother? What are we doing here"? She was confused 

"I’m sorry, dear" the white cat said, running down the opposite side of the alleyway and jumping into a nearby car.

" _Mother_? Mother, where did you go?" The small cat meowed

Then it hit her, her

**~~Amazing~~ **

~~** Sweet ** ~~

**~~mother~~**

had abandoned her.

Her siblings teased her and elders warned her about it but she never thought her kind and smart ~~mother~~ would-

The black cat yawned, she didn’t know her way home. But she was smart, she would have to find a place to sleep for the night.

Roxie walked the alley for what seemed like hours. Till she found an empty box, it was big enough for her to fit in. The black cat crawled into the box that was at least comfortable enough for the black cat to sleep in. Soon the ebony cat found herself in a deep sleep.


End file.
